dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Archived News
Date: 6/24/2011 A lot of things to update with! First off, here is a list of confirmed new characters as well as their actors: *Professor James Gellar - Edward James Olmos *Travis Marshall - Colin Hanks *Lisa Marshall - Molly Parker *Mike Anderson - Billy Brown *Ryan Chambers - Brea Grant *Louis Greene - Josh Cooke *Brother Sam - Mos Def *Jamie Batista - Aimee Garcia The Season is set to kick off a YEAR after the previous season (rather than a previously rumored 2-3 year jump). This means that Harrison Morgan will be two rather than old enough to attend Pre-School or Kindergarten. With a change in thinkers (to Scott Buck in particular), this Season is going in a new, fresh direction that is sure to please fans. Returning to his roots, Dexter will meet up with Professor Gellar, a religious studies teacher who also happens to be a serial killer teaching his beliefs to others such as Travis Marshall (an artifacts expert) and possibly Brother Sam. Dexter is intrigued by the new serial killer, who feels that his own actions are just and right...but for what reasons is why Dexter aims to discover more. Nanny Sonya departs (for what exec. producer Scott Buck practically says they "used her up" already, in other words wasting an opportunity) and Angel Batista's little sister Jamie joins the group as her replacement. With her upbeat, happy and can-do attitude vs. Dexter's serious, secretive lifestyle...this will lead to some complications. In addition, Chicago cop Mike Anderson joins the group as what some fans are referring to as "Doakes 2.0" from his description (being a hard-ass cop who takes lip from nobody). Where he will fit in is yet to be seen...but Vince Masuka gets an intern in Louis Greene and possibly partners with Ryan Chambers, a character said "to be seen in a lab coat". To close this off, how about that infamous promo? The song in the video is End Times by Weekend FYI. Date: 6/2/2011 Season Six of Dexter reportedly will jump 3 years from the end of Season Five, as Harrison is reported to be four years old (where he just turned One at the end of this last season). This means enough time for Lumen's effects on Dexter to have passed...and surely, a massive jump in the amount of people he has killed since then. Expect his Killcount to jump from the 70's to possibly over a 100. Let's all keep an eye on his Bloodslide Box and thoughts in his head, shall we =D http://dextergr.blogspot.com/2011/06/dexter-time-jump-between-season-5-6.html In addition to this bit of news, three more characters have been announced for the second episode, Episode 602: Once Upon a Time...... *Lisa Marshall - Described as a Caucasian female in her 30s set to play a teacher *Nick - A Latino male described as tough, smart, immature and trying to get cleaned. *Julio Benes - Possible Latino, tattooed and an ex-con. http://dextergr.blogspot.com/2011/06/dexter-episode-602-once-upon-time.html#more Date: 5/28/2011 Heroes actress Brea Grant joins the cast of Dexter as an undisclosed character who will wear a lab coat. http://seriable.com/dexter-season-6-brea-grant/ Date: 5/25/2011 'Lights Out' Actor Joins Dexter! Billy Brown will join the rest of the cast as Detective Mike Anderson (previously known as Chicago Mike). http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/lights-actor-joins-dexter-key-191726 In addition, so shall Aimee Garcia as Jamie Batista (Angel Batista's kid sister). http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/05/dexter-aimme-garcia-joins-cast.html Date: 5/25/2011 Teaser Trailer! Showtime has released this to let fans know he's not traveled off his original roots and takes us through Seasons 1 through 4, strangely omitting 5. Some opinions declare it more of a teaser for Season Five than Season Six, but regardless, it was meant to prepare everyone for this upcoming season that airs in the fall. Category:Dexter News Category:Indexter